dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rola (SSJJ)
|Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Demon Realm race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 929 |Date of death = Age 993 (Time Reversed; Death Undone) June 11, Age 855 (unbirthed later restored) Age 950 |Status= Deceased |Height = 5'2" (before consuming Demon Realm-Fruit of Might) 6'2" (after consuming Demon Realm-Fruit of Might) |Weight = |Address = Planet Plant, Universe 1 (Formerly) Chitate Platform, Conton City, Universe 7 |Occupation = Prince of all Saiyans Elite-Class Warrior Martial Artist Martial Artist Instructor |Allegiance = Saiyan Army |Affiliations = Chitate (Father) Putine (mother) Zukki (Step-mother) Leka (Half-Brother & Fusee) Namasu (Friend, Fusee, & Student) Chilada (love interest) Dial (Mentor) Whis (mentor) Mira (mentor) }} Rola is a Saiyan from Planet Plant from Universe 1, and the Half-brother of Leka, and like his half-brother is the Prince of all Saiyans; making him the only hybrid to hold the position. One of the only known Saiyan/Demon Hybrids. Overview Name Rola's name is a pun of Carola, a type of Sea Vegetable, and is one of the few Saiyan hybrids to possess this naming trait. Personality Rola is pure-hearted. He is known to be tough on people, but he is also considerate of others. Rola has shown little care of profit and prefers to train overworking. He is impatient and constantly tense like Vegeta, however, unlike Vegeta, he is able to take control of this. After training with Dial; Rola learned to control his impatience, and adopted a team player personality. He has also developed a fondness for the Time Patrol, and even regards them as friends as he was enraged by his mother when she tried to kill Pend. He later gains a crush for Chilada which also proves to be troublesome as he'll subconsciously drop his guard to help her and often gets him in trouble with stronger foes. Having grown in a hostile environment and under oppression; Rola has gained a bit of a broody and pessimistic outlook on his life as he saw the Time Patrol's treatment of Chilada's death as if it had no consequences due to having an Advanced Eternal Dragon. This ultimately caused him to betray them and side with the Dark Empire. Appearance Being a Saiyan-Demon hybrid he possesses both traits. he has large pointy ears like a Demon and the humanoid appearance of a Saiyan. He possesses a tail and has a muscular build. He has curtained-styled hair with a curled bang down the middle of his hair, and red eyes; he inherited his hair colour from his mother. He wears an outfit that resembles the Ultimate Turtle School uniform with the same kanji has his half-brother, Leka. In the Dark Empire Saga; Rola wears a dark grey prison suit identical to Chilada's. In the 2nd Timespace Tournament Saga; his hair has become spiky while wearing dark blue pants and boots with a black tank top. Biography Rola was born on Planet Plant in Universe 1 with his father. Planet Plant was created by the Supreme Kai of Universe 1, and a small group of Saiyans were created to start the civilization. Leka's father later found an attractive Demoness, and asked to become his concubine; where the two had a son in Age 929: Rola. Leka and Rola have remained 30, and 21 respectively thanks to the Dragon Balls so they could liberate the planet from Naraku. After the defeat of Psidabura; Dial began training the Saiyan Princes, and their attendant to become stronger. They join the Time Patrol in the battle against Naraku and manage to put up a worthy fight. They were killed by Naraku and were wished back to life in Conton City. Living in Conton City After the destruction of Universe 1; Rola, and the remaining Saiyan from Universe 1 migrate to Conton City, and live on a Neighbouring platform known as the Chitate Platform, and began living with his parents again. With the wish they made on them with the Dragon Balls lifted they have resumed aging as Chronoa used her abilities to allow regular time flow on Chitate Platform. He assisted the Time Patrol from time to time and fought against his mother after she began attacking his friends. He enters the Super Saiyan Rage from and was nearly killed by his mother before receive a power boost. Power Rola in the Dabura and Psidevilman Saga was fairly strong as he spent 43 years fighting the Red Pants Army, and Dark Namekian Army in an attempt to fight back against their subjugation. They were suggested to be as powerful as Goku during the Cell Saga, however, after training under Dial they became a force to be reckoned with. In the Dark Empire Saga; he has vastly improved since the Time Crusade and is able to withstand a battle against Demon God Salsa for a short amount of time. After Naraku augments Rola's power along with his cellmates and manages to become as powerful as Gravoom. Techniques *Flight *Galick Fire - A weaker version of Galick Gun **Hyper Galick Fire - A weaker version of Hyper Galick Gun ***Giant Hyper Galick Fire - The strongest variant of Galick Fire used in his Super Saiyan Dark: Giant form. *Galick Gun - After being taught by Dial; he was capable of using Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun **Peerless Galick Gun - A more powerful variant used by Ultra Instinct Rola. **Big Bang Attack - Taught to him by Dial **Big Bang Fire - A weaker variation of the Big Bang Attack fired use his index finger instead ***God Big Bang Fire - A more powerful version of Big Bang Fire and weaker version of God Big Bang Attack *Final Flash **Dark God Final Flash - A powerful variation of God Final Flash used by Rola in his Super Saiyan Dark form. *Spinning Heel Drop *Backslap **Heavy Strike *Shock Drive -First he infuses lightning into his hands and feet before kicking his opponent into the and pile drives them into the ground as he charges the lightning throughout their body. *Time-Skip **Time Lag ***Time Lag/Illusion Smash - A combined Technique; By powering up and then performing a hand sign at their foe, the user slows the enemies' time, thus slowing their movements before punching into small portals big enough for his fists. **Time Laceration - Using the blade from his forearm in his Dark Fusion form; he uses Time-Skip to slash his opponent in several areas of his opponent before infusing lightning into it and stabs them in the shoulder. *One-Time Erase - A one-time ability that Rola got from a wish from Face. Used to erase Fused Zamasu from existence. *Magic **Magic Materialisation **Size Alteration *EX-Fusion *Potara Fusion - Hypothetical only *Telekinesis **Geokinesis ***Stone Shower ***Psychic Rock Throw ***Crushing in Hands - Using his Geokinesis to manipulating the ground he is able to make hands and crush his opponent's with them ***Heavy Hook Punch - Using Geokinesis; he can morph the ground and use to left or right hook his enemies. ***Geokinetic Constructs - Rola is able to use a Golem with his Geokinesis. He is capable of extending a rock with ease into a large fortress without the use of any other source than the ground beneath. ****Golem ****Bird - During his battle with Pend, he was able to make massive bird using the bedrock. *Final Galick Fire - Rola enters the stance for Final Flash while an aura surrounds his entire body before centralising the aura to his chest creating a small energy sphere. He then fires the energy sphere expands after it is fired and is capable of destroying the Demon Realm. *Energy Shield *Ultra Instinct *Silver Dragon Flash *Silver Smash - Rola smashes his opponent into the ground by their jaw and smashes them with a knee attack. Equipment *Sceptre Sword - Rola's Sceptre Sword is a hybrid weapon with the hilt of the sword being identical to the top of Putine's Staff while the blade is hidden in a sheath is slander like a Rapier. Forms Great Ape Rola has mentioned that at one point he transformed into this form, and proclaimed that he had perfect control over the transformation. Super Saiyan Like his brother, he can use this form however it is unknown when he gained this form. However like Miira; he has white irises, and his sclera becoming blood red. This trait seems to be only something that Saiyan/Demon hybrids possess as Miira has integrated Saiyan DNA into his being. During the Timespace Arcs - Rola's hairstyle in his Super Saiyan form as changed as his base form hairstyle also changed. His hair spikes like normal as a bang hangs down his face with a strand of hair over each of his ears. Super Saiyan 2 Leka and Rola managed to ascend into Super Saiyan 2 after witnessing their friend; Namasu being killed by Bongo. The rage caused them to explode into their new form, and unleashing their new potential. Super Saiyan Rage/Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 Enraged by his mother attempt to kill Pend; Rola transforms into the Super Saiyan Rage and becomes more powerful than his sibling. Like his previous forms; his hair is white, and his eyes are initially blank red instead of blank white before his white irises return. In this form; he is able to fight evenly against his mother as a Demon Goddess, but was outclassed by her Dark Fusion form. Super Saiyan 3 At some point during the training session during the Tale of Two Coolers Saga; Rola gained the ability to use Super Saiyan 3. He hardly uses as he is aware of the stamina cost of using the form, and opts for Super Saiyan 2 more. Evolved Super Saiyan 3 At some point during the training session during the Tale of Two Coolers Saga; Rola gained the ability to use Evolved Super Saiyan 3. He first uses this form against Cell-X, but he is effortlessly defeated by the Bio-Android. Darkness Rola is given Darkness-enchantment earrings by Chilada in order to help her fight against Demon Realm Kid Buu. In this form; he gains waist-length aqua-coloured hair; his bangs cover his right eye as their brushed to the right side of his face. His clothes morph into an indigo blue trenchcoat with a dark gray long-sleeved button shirt with an extended collar, black pants, and white boots. While in this form; he is capable of rivaling the power of Piccolo after merging with New future Kami and New Future Piccolo. Super Darkness Demon Super Darkness Demon is the combined form of the Darkness Demon form and Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form achieved through Rola's desire to protect Chilada and his sheer willpower. While in this form; Rola's hair spikes up and becomes a medium bluish green colour and gains dark purple bio-electric streaks. While in this form; he far exceeds the power of Super Saiyan 3, and is similar in power to Spectral Super Saiyan 2. Demon God After revealing his duplicity; Rola removed his power-inhibitor and revealed his Demon God form. In this form; his clothes morph as he gains an indigo sweater with a dark grey scarf, black pants, and white boots. His hair remains waist length while gaining shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering half of his right eye. After unlocking Ultra Instinct -Sign-; his Demon God form seems to undergo an evolution. His hair returns to its original appearance from his base form while gaining an indigo and dark grey jacket with white borders and an indigo undershirt. He also gains black pants with blue and black chaps, gold and white knee pads, indigo suspenders with gold and white buckles hanging from a black belt, a large gold, and white buckle, and blue and black shoes with dark grey outlines and straps. Super Saiyan Dark After revealing his duplicity; Rola reveals that he was trained extensively by Mira and the Demon Realm Army in order to master his Demon God form and thus awakened his Demon God Super Saiyan form or otherwise known as Super Saiyan Dark. While in this form; his hair spikes up and becomes slightly longer while a single bang hangs in front of his face while two others hang on his shoulders. While in this form; he is considered to rival Cell's Excellent form. After unlocking Ultra Instinct -Sign-; Super Saiyan Dark seemed to undergo a slight evolution. His hair now resembles the style it has as Super Saiyan with a second bang. Fruits from the Tree of Might Rola shrinks the Demon Realm Tree of Might and proceeds to consume it in order to gain power from and unlike Turles who only consume some fruit; Rola gains a power boost from all of them. After gaining power from the fruit; his sweater is shredded by his muscle mass increase and power greatly magnifies. His hair becomes large in size and his height greatly increases. Demon God SS・Dark Fusion After surviving Pend's attack; Rola used his Dark Fusion while in his Super Saiyan Dark form. Cus mentions after Rola's defeat that the form was much different to a standard Dark Fusion but still similar and refers to it as its own form. Especially since the form also altered his hair while most Dark Fusions are more aimed at the rest of their body and not just in their face and hair. The orb of his weapon is embedded in his chest while his sweater is torn and his muscle mass increases while sleeves become white similar to sceptre's sheath and gaining a spike on his right forearm similar to his blade. His hair alters and becomes similar to his regular Super Saiyan form while sclera of his eyes become dark grey and in addition, half of their hair becomes black while their aura becomes a very dark scarlet, strong khaki, and black colour. Dark Fusion While training with Chilada in the Otherworld after being allowed to keep his body; Rola briefly uses his main Dark Fusion form which confirmed Cus's suspicions. In this form; his hair remains the same but gains dark grey sclera, his sweater only becomes torn at the sleeves, and grows a spike out of his arm. While in this form; he was able to defeat Chilada's Demon God form but was completely overwhelmed by her Princess of the Demon Realm form. Giant Demon God Using every ounce of his godly ki; Rola was able to transform into a monstrous form. His chest, fists, and chin dark grey while his arms, shoulders, and tail are indigo while the orb from his Sceptre Sword is in the middle of his chest while a white mass is visible on his chest. He grows horns out of his head, shoulders, and elbows while his hair grows out reaching a similar length as Super Saiyan 3 while a curly bang hangs down his in front of his face. Super Saiyan Dark: Giant While in this form; his hair becomes very Dark Scarlet and gains a dark medium purple magenta, very dark medium crimson, very dark scarlet, and strong khaki aura while his eyes become Dark red with the whites of their eyes becoming dark green. The aura is jagged and flame-like while making his skin appear darker than normal. The hair becomes longer and rigid like a regular Super Saiyan 2, but the prime difference is that it is more demonic in appearance. Ultra Instinct -Sign- As he is fighting against Pend; their powers collide with each other causing him to reach the limits of his limits while fighting as he attempted to think of strategies on the spot. When Rola enters this state, his hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with often times having loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-coloured irises, and visible pupils. Ultra Instinct "Harbinger" After surviving the between Chilada's Morning Glory Flash and his Giant Hyper Galick Fire; Rola underwent an evolution for his Ultra Instinct -Sign- and unlocked the offensive variant of the incomplete form. As Ultra Instinct -Sign- is the defensive part of Ultra Instinct; this form is the offensive part. His hair spreads out more with giving it a shinier look and has a white-purple aura around them. His aura has a fade-in/fade-out effect as it fades away for a while before fading back. The user's iris becomes the shade of purple in aura while the pupil becomes slightly dilated. Ultra Instinct His hairstyle becomes slightly wilder and more solid than normal, having no loose strands, silver, and his curled bang becomes straight along with Silver Eyes. Due to the intensity of his form; Rola's shirt is completely destroyed and gains the ability to overpower both Chilada and Dial. Fusions Roka Roka is the EX-Fusion of Rola and Leka. In an attempt to avenge their friend; they merge into Roka, and manage become extremely powerful, however due to them recently obtaining their power; Roka becomes arrogant, and cruel to Bongo. Romasu Romasu is the EX-Fusion of Rola and Namasu. He used this form while training with Dial, and is considered quite formidable. Leko Leko (ルコー; Rukō) is a Hypothetical Potara fusion of Rola and Leka imagined by Rola while they were recovering from their battle with Cell-X. Quotes Trivia *He is the second Saiyan Hybrid to have a tail, and the ability to transform into a Great Ape. Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:First Universe Category:New Characters Category:Mentors Category:Martial Artists Category:Student Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters